


墙头马上

by Jormungand0426



Category: Chinese Comedian RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28309794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jormungand0426/pseuds/Jormungand0426
Summary: #墙头马上遥相顾，一见钟情爱吃醋。（不是#斗笑社第三期相关 延时鸡血产物 沙雕 甜的
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂, 良堂
Kudos: 6





	墙头马上

日出东方西边月，北边小镇奇事多。

北方有个德云镇，小镇不大，然居民热爱曲艺，非常人所能及，因此，在这不大的小镇上，镇头住着郭家班，镇尾又养了个于家班。

这郭于两家虽是同行，却以礼相待，两位班主更是结成世交，但自咸丰二年以来，两家反目，这世交，也就成了世仇。

咸丰五年，德云镇，广德楼。

“我说姓郭的，今天，你们是搬也得搬，不搬也得搬。”于谦坐在破败不已的广德楼大厅，呷了一口徒子徒孙递上的香茶，瞥了瞥站在台上严阵以待的郭家班众人：“当年说好的，广德楼赁给你们三年，三年之后我们于家班收回。”

郭德纲冷哼一声：“话是这样说，我接手这广德楼不过两天，还未开张，你家小畜生便拐了我家幺女郭莺莺远走他乡，自此你于家班日日来找麻烦，我们郭家可曾有一日消停演出过？”郭家班弟子各个怒目圆睁，坏人买卖，如杀人父母，吃了三年的窝头咸菜，这帮孩子一腔怒气全撒在了面前满脸褶子的老头身上。

“要不是你家郭莺莺，我家小子能三年不回家吗？”于谦猛地拍了一下桌子，桌面上的尘灰齐齐跳了一下：“姓郭的你什么意思，不搬是吧，打架是吧！”

“打就打啊！”郭家班大徒弟岳云鹏啐了一口，正啐在于家班账房先生孙越的脸上。

“怕你啊！”孙越拍案而起，浑身横肉颤了三颤。

“抄家伙！”岳云鹏随手拿起了一块儿梆硬的窝头要往孙越脸上扔。

“兄弟们跟我上啊！”孙越一挥手——

两边的徒子徒孙打成了一团，混乱中也不知道是谁打了谁的脸，谁掐了谁的脖子，直到不知哪个小机灵一口梆硬的窝头差点杵进于班主嗓子眼儿，恼羞成怒的于班主这才大喝一声：“行啦！别他妈打了！”

广德楼安静了下来，郭班主衣领子里不知道让于谦的哪个好徒弟塞进去了整壶的茶叶沫子，狼狈不已，此时正一根一根往外摘：“你们都出去，让我跟于班主单独谈。”

“也不知道单挑谁能赢。”郭班主的儿徒烧饼抱着膀子，往广德楼内院走，身边跟着一众师弟叽叽喳喳：“我们师父指定赢。”

烧饼啧了啧嘴：“倒也不一定，咱师父身高不占优势。”

“指定赢，”穿着一身白衣的小孟儿从人群中露出个脑袋，一脸狡黠：“我临走往师父手里塞了个窝头，砸也能把于班主砸个趔趄。”

虽不是最小的师弟，但机灵可爱的小孟儿一直很受师哥们宠，烧饼闻听此言不由得笑了起来：“还是我们小孟儿聪明。”

“谈的怎么样了？听得见吗？”孙越指挥着于家班的人马，趴在广德楼的门槛上，偷听屋里谈话：“是不是打着呢？”

“没打！”张鹤伦脸上的白肉让广德楼门槛挤出了印子，小声汇报：“说话呢，也没骂街。”孙越满身的汗，正打着扇：“说什么？”

张鹤伦屏息凝神，好一会儿，满脸的难以置信：“师父说，说，联姻？”

晴天霹雳，郭家班于家班班主，要结婚？

那倒也不是。

张鹤伦耳朵好使，没听岔，但是脑子不太好使，会错了意。

屋内，郭班主摩挲着手里的窝头，于班主摩挲着手里的茶壶，两人对坐半晌，这才开口，于班主悠悠道：“你是真爱曲艺。”

郭班主不置可否，随后抛出话头：“僵着也不是个办法，说吧，怎么办。”

于班主似是早有准备：“你闺女拐跑我一小子，你得赔我一小子。”

郭班主微微一哂：“你还得赔我一女婿呢，家里全指着新女婿干活。”

怎么办呢？

于班主若有所思，看向郭班主，郭班主目光炯炯，两人对视片刻，同声说：“联姻吧。”

这个消息最先传回了广德楼内院，郭班主手里的窝头被盘得发亮，放在里屋桌上，所有徒弟站在屋里，等着师父的训话，而郭班主只说了短短几句：“挑个少爷，送给于家班联姻去，人要个小小子，别的没什么要求了。”

此话一出，屋内落针可闻。

徒弟们的眼光变得千奇百怪，各怀心思，最终，这些眼神默契地落在了孟鹤堂身上。

男的，符合于家班要求；长得不寒碜，至少送出去绝对不丢人；最重要的是，在郭于两家还未翻脸那会儿，这位可是正经认过于班主当干爹的。

孟鹤堂反应迟钝，目前还未有所察觉，清清亮亮的大眼睛眨巴眨巴，看着师父：“那我们选谁呢？”

郭班主的眼神落在孟鹤堂身上，停了一刻，忽的带上了点儿笑意。

于家班的驻地内，徒子徒孙连带账房先生，也都聚在了班主屋内，听完于班主带来的消息后，没什么太大反应。

只有张鹤伦看起来一块石头落了地。

徒弟们的眼神躲躲闪闪，不声不响地集中到了一个人身上，这人低着脑袋完全没有察觉，账房先生费劲地蹲下身子，凑近于班主耳朵：“要不，就小周吧。”

身体结实又能吃，符合郭家班“能干活”的要求；长得不寒碜，一脑袋卷儿倒有点像于班主，让老郭成天看着，且窝心去吧；最重要的是，周九良这小子调门儿高得出奇，跟姓郭那家一脉相承，保不齐，还跟郭家班有点渊源。

周九良福至心灵地抬起了脑袋，正撞进于班主若有所思的眼神里。

“哇——我不想去——”孟鹤堂抱着里屋的柱子，干嚎不掉泪：“我还没谈过恋爱呢我不想结婚——”

师哥师弟们坐在屋里，一言不发，只有烧饼好声好气哄劝着：“不用谈恋爱，结了婚不就什么都有了嘛，于家班都是好小伙子，我们小孟儿肯定喜欢...”孟鹤堂又嚎了一声：“哇——谁喜欢小伙子啊——”

人家喜欢漂亮姑娘。

孟鹤堂腹诽道。

孟鹤堂挤出了两滴眼泪：“饼哥我不想去，你帮帮我。”烧饼手足无措，他扫了一眼屋里其他师兄弟，有点为难。秦霄贤歪在炕上，看师哥们为难，忍不住小声开了口：“要不，孟哥，你走吧。”

逃避可耻，但有用不是？

富二代小秦从怀里掏出一串铜钱，悄没声塞进孟鹤堂手里：“孟哥，我就这点儿了。”烧饼一脸不忍，拿过孟鹤堂的小包袱，往里塞了一小包瓜子儿：“孟儿，路上吃。”栾云平叹了口气，走上前来，往孟鹤堂手里放了一个铜板：“师哥穷。”

师哥师弟们像在给孟鹤堂添妆奁，挨个上前给孟鹤堂一点儿东西，有的是几个铜子儿，有的是一个麻花，孟鹤堂眼眶红红，一一谢过，背着重了不少的小包袱，跑到了广德楼后院儿的院墙，他回头看了一眼送他出门的师哥师弟们，泪眼婆娑：“我可走了，赶明儿就跟师父说我病死了吧。”

“孟哥，要不你直接找我舅舅说不愿意不完了嘛。”郭班主的好外甥王九龙是个傻白甜：“他哪儿那么心狠那。”孟鹤堂吸了吸鼻子：“你关系户，憋说话！”

王九龙只好闭上了嘴，从怀里掏出个窝头：“要不您带着路上...”

孟鹤堂眼疾手快，噌地翻上了院墙：“不要窝头！”

于家班那边，同样是一派祥和。

周九良一向话少——捧哏的好材料，得了抬举之后也没太大的表示，打了几句哈哈，便推说要回房收拾收拾，准备迎亲进门。于班主自然高兴，挥挥手便将周九良放了回去，账房先生温了壶酒，徒子徒孙们给烧上了烟，这日子，于班主深深嘬了一口烟斗，笑开了花，美啊。

周九良真是个懂事儿的好孩子。

说时迟那时快，懂事儿的好孩子周九良以极快的速度收拾好了行李，细软物件系成褡包，环在腰上，趁手的檀香木三弦拿布条一裹，背在后背，探头往厢房外望了望，没有人，周九良出了门直奔于班主的马厩。

他着急干嘛去？迎亲？

我呸。

周九良翻身上了于班主心爱的一匹高头大马，嘚驾喔吁扬长而去，周九良翘起一边嘴角，显得痞里痞气：“师父对不住，我可不想要包办婚姻。”

院墙有点高啊，孟鹤堂坐在墙头上，有点犯怵。

这么高跳下去会不会断腿？

孟鹤堂回头看了一眼散去的师兄弟，欲言又止，都要走了，要不还是别麻烦人家了。

跳不跳呢？

孟鹤堂咽了口口水，无助地四下里看了看，忽的听见不远处传来一阵骏马嘶鸣。

“哎，小哥哥，等，等一下！”孟鹤堂压低了声音，挥舞着小胳膊，冲着远处驰来的骏马招呼：“帮个忙嘿，刹一脚刹一脚！”

自由的空气来之不易，周九良骑在马背上颠簸，倒有点儿随意东西的派头，他心里砰砰直跳，胡思乱想着离开于家班之后的生活，也许自己可以另起炉灶，反正家伙事儿都带出来了，说不定自己可以闯出另一片天地，赚多多的铜板，遇到漂亮的媳妇。

比包办的那个小王八蛋漂亮！

周九良并不清楚自己被分配给了郭家班的哪个小王八蛋，但就今天广德楼一见，他确实没瞅见长得好看的，那儿徒，那宠徒，长成这样的都是儿徒宠徒，那郭家班选出来的人得寒碜成什么德行，周九良拍着马，看着夜色降临，忽然不知自己身在何处，就在这时，他听到不远处有人在叫他。

周九良唱过戏，他嗓子亮，派头正，头回出场亮相还得了个满堂彩。

他最喜欢的一出戏叫《墙头马上》，朦胧情愫刚开始萌芽的少年并不很懂情爱，只把情爱模糊地概括成戏文中的“墙头马上遥相顾”，如今他在马上，是谁在墙头？

那人眼睛亮亮的，带着点儿水光，他一见自己停下，蓦地笑开了花，他笑着伸出了手：“谢谢小哥哥，搭把手，我下不去了。”周九良的脸红成了猴屁股，他机械地伸出了自己的手，随便骑在墙头上的那人用力抓住，踩向马鞍，周九良感觉自己的指尖从与那人相触的地方开始灼烧，他趁着那人费劲地翻过了墙头，小声发问：“你去哪？”

孟鹤堂并无防备，他原本只是想踩一脚高头大马，好往地上跳，一听这小哥哥这样问，忍不住打起了小算盘，想让他多少带自己一段，便一屁股坐在了马背上。

“都行，”孟鹤堂讨好地笑了笑，露出几颗小白牙，他笑起来显得傻乎乎的，全不设防：“你去哪儿我就去哪儿。”

正中红心。

周九良咽了口口水，伸手拉住孟鹤堂的双手，环住自己腰际，孟鹤堂有点懵，摸着周九良腰间鼓鼓囊囊的好像也不是肉，正胡思乱想，只听周九良轻声吩咐：“抱紧，走了。”

孟鹤堂一愣，傻乎乎地“哦”了一声，手臂环住了周九良腰，他的脸颊自然贴在了周九良背后，大小伙子灼人的体温透过衣料传来，孟鹤堂不知怎么，有点脸热。

德云镇，不知道哪个犄角旮旯，入夜。

周九良从腰间摸出了个火折子，将孟鹤堂拢在一起的一堆干草碎柴点燃，孟鹤堂乖乖坐在地上，盯着火星子发呆，篝火烧了起来，把孟鹤堂呆了吧唧的小脸儿照得通红。

周九良坐在了孟鹤堂对面，伸手取暖，从于家班马厩顺出来的马儿被于谦驯养得不错，自个儿去附近找吃找喝了，不打扰这两个心里扑通扑通跳的出逃傻瓜相亲。

之所以说是相亲，是因为这两人的初遇，跟相亲也差不许多。

“你叫什么？”周九良状若无意，随便问起，手却不自然地挠了挠耳朵。

“孟鹤堂。”孟鹤堂飞快的瞥了一眼周九良的眼睛，低下了头。

“我叫周九良。”周九良回应。

“你是哪儿人？”孟鹤堂手指在膝盖上画着圈圈，小声询问。

“呃，呃，外乡人。”周九良不欲坦白自己出逃，随口编瞎话。

“我也是。”孟鹤堂幡然醒悟，自己欺师灭祖出逃不太光彩。

“你...”周九良看着火星噼啪四溅，忍不住问了点儿私人话题：“你可曾婚配？”

“不曾！”孟鹤堂抬起了眼，抢白道。

学会抢答了。

“我也不曾。”周九良笑了笑，放下心来。

真的不曾么？

孟鹤堂和周九良沉默了一小会儿，福至心灵般同时抬起了头，看向对方，孟鹤堂的小手指搓捻着衣角，轻声打破僵局：“其实...”

周九良看着他泛红的指尖，感觉心里有点莫名其妙的痒，他往孟鹤堂的方向挪了挪，坐得更近：“嗯？”

孟鹤堂小心地打量了他一眼，像只偷摸藏了粮食的仓鼠：“其实，我...有婚约。”

周九良倒吸一口凉气，孟鹤堂这下来了劲，语速飞快：“但不是我想的，是，是家里安排，我这趟跑出来就是为了逃婚本来不想跟你说的但是...”周九良打了个手势示意他暂停，他缓了一刻，扭过头去定定地看着孟鹤堂：“其实我也有...”

这次轮到孟鹤堂傻眼了，不过片刻之后，孟鹤堂柳眉倒竖：“啥玩意？”

他倒吃上醋了。

本来今晚可以一起看星星看月亮从风花雪月聊到人生哲学，但鉴于孟鹤堂忽然因为这半斤八两的婚约吃上了飞醋，闹起了脾气，周九良只好乖乖熄了火堆，跟在孟鹤堂身后往镇里走：“你，别生气啊，孟哥...我也是被逼无奈。”

孟鹤堂从鼻子里哼出口气，不置可否。

两人就这么一前一后地走着，走到了德云镇的小客栈门口，孟鹤堂回头看了一眼犹犹豫豫的周九良：“我住这儿。”周九良牵着马，反应飞快：“我也住这儿，巧了不是。”店小二打量着这俩人的样子，心下暗暗有了打算：嗐，闹别扭的小夫妻呗，我们客栈一天接待不知道多少对痴男怨女呢！

“二位住店那？”小二笑容可掬：“上房二钱银子一夜。”孟鹤堂在小包袱里摸了摸，摸出了秦霄贤给的一串铜钱，看着小二未变的神色，知是不够，孟鹤堂有点心虚，刚打算杀价，周九良便掏出了一锭银子放在柜上：“开两间。”

孟鹤堂忍不住勾起了嘴角，他尽量让自己笑的不那么明显，回头去看上道的周九良，却在接触到周九良胆怯眼神的那一刻起便破了功，笑眼弯弯。

“孟哥别生我气了。”周九良拉着孟鹤堂胳膊摇了摇，趁着小二往柜台里算账的功夫与孟鹤堂咬耳朵：“我才不愿意要那个包办婚姻的小王八蛋呢，我喜欢...”他的眼神在孟鹤堂身上上下打量了一下，欲言又止，店小二把找钱和客房钥匙放在了柜台上，高声欢迎：“上房两间。”

周九良生生把话咽了回去。

周九良喜欢什么样的呢？

孟鹤堂攥着房间钥匙，与周九良往楼上走，他的心里扑通扑通直跳，手心也冒汗。

他喜欢漂亮的？孟鹤堂摸了摸自己的脸颊：自己应该不寒碜吧。

他喜欢身材好的？孟鹤堂摸了一把自己平平的胸脯：嗯...这叫单薄美。

他喜欢温柔的？孟鹤堂笑了一下：自己可是郭家班脾气最好的人了。

他喜欢可爱的？孟鹤堂自信满满：饼哥经常夸自己可爱的！

“孟哥，”周九良跟在心理活动非常丰富的孟鹤堂后头，闷闷地出了声：“你那个婚约对象，是个什么样的人？”孟鹤堂怔了一下：“我不知道啊。”周九良有点郁闷：“万一你喜欢他怎么办？”孟鹤堂啐了一口：“呸，虽然他是我干爹那边的人，但我才不和他结婚呢！不喜欢就是不喜欢！”

周九良心里稍稍有了点安慰：“那孟哥喜欢什么样的？”

孟鹤堂被反将一军，手足无措：“我，我...”脑海中回想起了出走前与饼哥的对话，原先的孟鹤堂小声嘟囔：人家喜欢漂亮姑娘，不喜欢大小伙子。现在的孟鹤堂振臂高呼：周九良真香！

当然，这些心理活动是不能展现在周九良面前的，孟鹤堂站在房门口，嗫嚅了半晌，周九良最终忍不住笑出了声，伸手揉了揉孟鹤堂被风吹乱的头发：“说不出来就别说啦，睡吧。”

孟鹤堂是想说的，他想说“你”，又觉得太过草率。

实际上他并不觉得自己草率，他怕周九良觉得自己草率。

上道的小二给这两位安排了两间相邻的上房，孟鹤堂像个“大”字平躺在大床上，苦苦思索自己应该怎么解决现下的困境。

一切的起因好像只是干爹上门找了师父的麻烦，而后一发不可收拾，逐渐演化成出逃的小王八蛋躲在旅店里，思考怎样避免包办婚姻以及怎样向心仪的男孩子告白。

门口突然传来了窸窸窣窣的动静，孟鹤堂吓了一跳，别看这人敢翻墙独自出逃，实则怕黑又怕鬼，还怕一个人，孟鹤堂趿拉上鞋子，轻手轻脚地走到了门边。一张纸条从门底慢慢塞了进来，孟鹤堂忐忑不安地蹲下身子，拆开纸条来看：

睡了吗？

孟鹤堂噗嗤一声笑了出来，门外的人知道孟鹤堂还醒着，又塞进了一张，孟鹤堂拾起拆开：

刚刚有话没有说完，当面说又不敢。

孟鹤堂没见过周九良的笔迹，但又清楚这字迹如假包换，他蹲下身子，歪着脑袋看着门底又一张纸条一扭一扭地挤了进来，这次压根没有对折，因为墨迹还未干：

墙头马上遥相顾，一见知君即断肠。

孟鹤堂忽然有点想擂周九良一拳，倘若自己是个不识字的，又或者是个不听戏的，谁知道他这人心里的花花肠子？孟鹤堂看到又一张纸条的角从门底塞了进来，忍不住笑着踢了一脚门扇，他打开了门。

周九良正牟足了劲儿趴在走廊上往门底塞纸条，见孟鹤堂开门不由得满脸通红，手足无措地站直了身子：“孟哥。”

孟鹤堂笑着看他，心里豁然开朗，他往前两步，一头扎进了周九良怀里，脸颊贴着他的胸膛，孟鹤堂在笑，他小声地，羞赧地向周九良陈述他对于周九良这一奇葩行为的评价：“怪不得不愿结婚，人可没工夫跟你这儿传纸条。”

周九良手上的纸条掉了一地，毛笔擦过孟鹤堂的衣摆，画上了一个大大的感叹号，周九良倒吸一口凉气，伸手揽住孟鹤堂阻止他往后看，俩人就这么别别扭扭地抱了片刻，孟鹤堂忽然开了口：“我觉得，我好像要回去一趟。”

周九良闻听，长长地“嘶”了一声，像被人踩了尾巴：“你干嘛？你是不是想回去跟那人结婚那！”

第二天大清早，沉寂许久的广德楼里爆发出了一阵哄鸡一样的哭声。

“师父啊——徒弟也想听您的话跟于家班联姻那——”孟鹤堂抱着郭班主的腿，干嚎不掉泪：“可惜我早有婚约在身那——重婚犯法那——”

郭德纲让他嚎得心烦意乱：“停停停停你哪儿来的婚约？你来郭家班才几岁，娃娃亲？童养媳？”孟鹤堂继续嚎：“对对对，啊不对不对不对，我也是才知道我有婚约——徒弟不能尽孝啦——”

对于这帮徒弟，郭班主不能说了如指掌，那也是知根知底，他好笑地看着孟鹤堂在地上嗷嗷撒泼，偏要逗他：“可是你干爹一会儿就来接你来啦，今天你就得跟于家的小子结婚啦。”孟鹤堂知道师父不信，咬了咬牙挤出两滴眼泪：“我真有婚约，师父，师父啊——”

郭班主气急反笑：“我没死呢，别号丧啦！”

孟鹤堂收了声，结结巴巴：“我真有未婚夫，他，他叫周九良。”

郭班主一怔：“谁？”他面前放了个小茶几儿，上头搁着于家班送过来的八字帖子，他拿起了帖子，认认真真地看了一眼，于家班这孩子叫什么来着。

还真巧嘿，重名。

外头一阵吵吵，郭班主心里本来就够烦的，忍不住提高了声音：“小饼？干嘛呢外头！”

烧饼的声音有点急切：“师父，于家班的人来接小孟儿了！”孟鹤堂闻听此言，立马翻身站起准备跑路，被眼疾手快的郭班主揪住了脖领子：“你真要跑？”孟鹤堂点了点头一脸悲愤：“我打死也不和这兔崽子结婚！”

郭班主一脸看戏的表情，松开了手：“你说的啊，君子一言，什么来着？”

孟鹤堂还未回答，门外吵吵的声音大了起来，有烧饼的声音，还有于班主的声音，期间混杂着一个熟悉的声音，孟鹤堂有点愣，这声音怎么有点耳熟？

有点像骑着马把他送到广德楼门口，真诚地在他耳边说“绝不负你”的声音，也有点像半夜里抱着他亲昵，黏黏糊糊撒娇要“孟哥亲亲”的声音。

“小孟儿！哥拦不住了，快跑啊！”烧饼的声音越发急切，而孟鹤堂却不动，他的心脏快跳出了腔子，慌忙站起来看向了门口，周九良在烧饼的阻拦下还是冲了进来：“郭班主，求您把孟哥许给我吧！”孟鹤堂的下巴快掉到了地上，他看着他的小爱人脸颊上闪烁着勇敢忠诚，心里是热乎，却也忍不住觉得荒诞。

“嗬，好小伙子，”郭班主嗑着瓜子儿，笑眯眯地回答道：“可是我们小孟儿说了，打死也不和你这个兔崽子结婚。”

于班主跟在后头慢悠悠地走了进来：“可不是嘛，我今天来退婚的，九良不愿意，昨夜里偷了我的马连夜跑了，孩子都不愿意，就算了吧。”

孟鹤堂和周九良对视了一眼，都忍不住红了脸颊，两人你挨我挤地跪在了当门，谁都不好意思先说话，两个长辈坐在上首，笑眯眯地等着这俩苦命鸳鸯的下文，还忍不住促狭，郭班主笑了笑：“要不让小岳去结亲吧，这孩子好生养。”

于班主也笑：“我看行，和我们那儿孙胖子两好凑一好。”

周九良最终还是开了口：“那个...师命难违，我，我愿意和孟哥结婚。”

孟鹤堂期期艾艾：“那个...师父，我想开了，我不要未婚夫了，我喜欢包办婚姻。”

郭班主还待促狭：“现在没有师命啦孩子，你俩自由了。”

于班主忍不住还是偏袒了一下干儿子：“行啦，给个坡你就下吧。”

后记：

德云镇恢复了安宁，在烧饼秦霄贤一干人等忍不住想要把思念情郎的孟鹤堂顺着院墙丢出去的时候，于家班接亲的队伍终于浩浩荡荡地到来了。

广德楼上下洒扫了干净，首演便是郭于两家结亲的堂会。

堂会直唱了三天两夜，最后唱出了火星子，郭家班的角儿看于家班的弦师越看越顺眼，郭家班的逗哏跟于家班的捧哏也一拍即合，最终，闹腾了三年的郭于两家合成了一家，名号曰：

德云社。

至此，据德云社成为百年老店，还有九十九年。

END


End file.
